


Past Ghosts

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, Language, implied canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Past Ghosts<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Starscream, mentions of others; implied RatchetxStarscream<br/>Summary: There just some ghosts of the past thousand vorns that he wasn't ready to deal with just yet.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied slash, mentions of violence, language</p>
    </blockquote>





	Past Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Past Ghosts  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Starscream, mentions of others; implied RatchetxStarscream  
> Summary: There just some ghosts of the past thousand vorns that he wasn't ready to deal with just yet.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, mentions of violence, language

Of the young bots that he had seen die stupidly of their own mistakes or had mercifully killed off quickly in the Great War and then in the fighting on the Earth planet.

There was only ghost of the dead young bots that seemed to bother him the most.

Starscream.

The young fragger had died for an old cause that Megatron had beaten into him as something that had mattered more over all else.

Such having mates and raising the next generation of Cybertron.

His spark twisted and turned at the images of the dead seekers frame laying still so dark and unmoving on the human's road way.

The youngling had gone off and joined the Decepticons, which did not surprise him in the beginning.

Though it made things worse because of the fact that Starscream had tracked him down then revealed to him his feelings for him and in some strange twist of fate had tried to seduce him into joining the Decepticons with him.

He of course had denied him.

And from that point they remained enemies.

So why Starscream's ghost haunting him the most of all the past youngsters that he had failed to save?

Perhaps, just perhaps this was one ghost that he wasn't ready to deal with just quite yet.


End file.
